Communication Attempts
by zharptitsa
Summary: Part Four in my Blindness series. Sheir fic.


Communication Attempts

John's POV

"Hey Teyla, wait up!" I called out as I jogged to catch up with her. She stopped, waiting for me. It took me a while to decide to approach her; I'd felt slightly awkward around Teyla since I heard the rumors; my awareness of them warping my interactions with her, not wanting to give her the wrong impression of my feelings. I figured that just because I thought they were funny and completely off base, didn't mean she did; she's been a good friend to me, and I didn't want to hurt her. But I'd watched her pretty carefully and I was pretty sure that she was no more in love with me than I was with her, and I started to feel more comfortable. "Can I ask you something?"

Her head cocked to the side and a slightly puzzled frown appeared on her face, and for the millionth time I wondered whether this was a good idea. In all honesty it's probably not any of my business, if Elizabeth wanted me to know she'd tell me herself. But whatever is causing her so much stress on top of this already stress full job, can't be good for her. She didn't seem happy anymore.

Happy Elizabeth laughed at my dumb jokes and rolled her eyes, pretending not to know about the prank war I have going with McKay (though I know she keeps a tally, awarding us points based on creativity, deviousness, and level of skill required to pull it off.)

She'd watch movies with us and throw popcorn at me when I'd say something particularly stupid. Sometimes when it was just the two of us she'd relax, becoming fun and slightly flirty and revealing a truly wicked sense of humor.

I hadn't seen that side of Elizabeth in awhile though. She'd been avoiding social gatherings. I couldn't remember the last time I heard her laugh, and while she still smiles, somehow they're not as bright as they should be. I miss happy Elizabeth.

The memory of her smile and the movie she missed again last night strengthened my resolve to talk to Teyla, who was looking at me, slightly concerned by my long silence.

"It's…uh…about El—Dr. Weir," I thought I saw her stiffen slightly as a wariness entered her eyes, which seemed to confirm my suspicions that she knew what was going on.

"I am not certain how I can be of help," she replied neutrally.

"She's seemed kinda down, lately," I continued.

Teyla nodded slowly, "I have noticed that she has seemed…perturbed recently. But I do not see how I can help you."

I ran my hands through my hair as I tried to figure out how to word this. "I, uh, kinda thought that you might know what was bothering her," I finally said.

This time it was definitely not in my imagination as Teyla noticeably stiffened and I could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she contemplated her response.

"Perhaps this is a matter you should discuss with Dr. Weir," she said slowly.

"I've tried!" my voice rose slightly in frustration. "She's avoiding me. Teyla, you've seen her, she's even more tired and stressed that normal, she's snapping at people; that's not Elizabeth. Something's upsetting her, please Teyla, I just want to be able to help."

I waited, watching her weigh her options till finally she sighed and seemed to come to a decision.

Her response startled me. "Are you aware of the rumors about us?"

Confused and slightly embarrassed by the apparent non sequitor, I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"There are people who insist that we are…paired," she continued uncomfortably.

"I've heard some of them," I slowly admitted. "But I don't see what this has to do with Elizabeth."

"It is possible that Dr. Weir has heard them."

I was completely confused at this point. Teyla was obviously trying to go somewhere with this, but I had no idea where that was. I began pacing as I tried to make sense of her words.

Even if she believed the rumors, she'd ask one of us to confirm it. She might ream me out for lack of professionalism afterwards, but she'd check first.

Teyla stopped my pacing with a hand on my arm, turning me to face her.

"I think perhaps her interest is more personal in nature," her face stared imploringly up at me, as if she were willing me to understand and not make her continue. Finally, I began to see where she was going.

But the idea that Elizabeth Weir was interested in me was almost unbelievable. She's brilliant, funny, passionate, caring, and so beautiful. She could do so much better than a stubborn smartass who's a lot more trouble than he's worth. I was just about to voice these thoughts, when something made me look up.

Elizabeth was standing there, frozen, with an almost stricken expression on her pale face. In her eyes though, for the split second they locked with mine, I saw so many emotions flit through them; shock, loss, resignation, and pain. I realized what this must look like, Teyla and I standing close together absorbed in our conversation, her hand on my arm. It was then, as I stared into Elizabeth's pain filled eyes that I began to believe that she cared for me. But before my brain could begin wrapping itself around this mind-boggling idea, much less respond to it, she turned and was gone.


End file.
